


Alien Fugitives

by VampirePaladin



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, On the Run, President Ben Lockwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-12-01 19:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20869751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: Kara and Nia are on the run after their identities are exposed.





	Alien Fugitives

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SinginInTheRaine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinginInTheRaine/gifts).

It was hard not to go to the motel window to constantly look out. The television was on, with an address from President Ben Lockwood. He was talking about the dangers of aliens and the ongoing manhunt for Supergirl and Dreamer. Their public identities had been exposed, forcing the two of them to run.

Nia jumped onto her feet when the door opened and in walked Kara. Her glasses had been switched out for a different style with tinted lenses, not lead lined at all. She wore a hoodie, with the hood pulled up. In her arms was a big of fast food from a nearby taco place.

“Anything on the news?” Kara asked as she sat down.

“They were talking about Alex’s trial. It isn’t going well for her. Now they’re talking about the manhunt for the two of us.”

Kara pressed her lips together and closed her eyes for a moment. There was pain there at her helplessness to help her sister, but they were using Alex as bait to draw Kara out to attempt to rescue her. 

“Was there anything about your family?” Kara asked, opening her eyes.

Nia shook her head. “No.” There was some relief that her mother had passed on and didn’t have to see what had happened to the world. At least Maeve could better pass for a human than Nia or their mother could.

Kara set down the bag of food and took Nia’s hand. “I’ve been thinking. I know a safe place you can go. I have this friend named Barry. He’d help you find a place to stay and you could even be Dreamer there, you could still help people.” 

“What about you?” Nia asked.

“I can’t go. There are so many people here that need help here. This is my home.”

Nia reached out and caressed Kara’s cheek. “It’s my home too and I can’t run away when people need me, especially not the love of my life.”

For a split-second Nia fell asleep. She saw men outfitted in tactical gear, with guns that had a faint green glow surrounding the motel.

The vision cleared and Nia was looking at Kara, who was biting her lip as she looked at Nia in concern.

“What did you see?”

“I saw men surrounding the motel. They were dressed like a SWAT team and their guns glowed green, like Kryptonite.” 

They were fortunate. Between Nia’s visions and Kara’s senses they’d been able to stay a step ahead of any pursuers. 

“There’s an alien interment camp in Georgia,” Kara suggested.

“I’ve always wanted to go there. We can free some people and get peaches,” Nia said. The peaches was an attempt to add a small amount of levity to their dire circumstances.

“That sounds like a plan.”

Hours later when the agents surrounded the room and kicked the door open, they found nothing but an empty motel room with the television still running. There was a special breaking report about how Supergirl and Dreamer had just liberated an alien interment camp in Georgia.


End file.
